The Siege of Ga'Hoole
by bluecatcinema
Summary: The Guardians face their greatest challenge yet, as the Pure Ones discover the location of Ga'Hoole.
1. The Calm Before The Storm

**The Siege of Ga'Hoole**

**Chapter One: The Calm Before The Storm**

On the edge of the sea, shrouded by mists, stood the great tree of Ga'Hoole, home of those great defenders of the peace, the Guardians. According to legend, the mists prevented all but the true of heart and strong of mind from finding the tree, providing the Guardians with the perfect headquarters, one that could never be located or attacked by their enemies, the Pure Ones.

Currently, most of the the tree's occupants were in the level of the tree designated for mealtimes. Digger the burrowing owl was enjoying a large meal of grubs, joined by his new girlfriend, Sylvana.

"Open wide, sweetie." Sylvana cooed, holding up a grub in her talon.

"Ahhh." Digger said opening his beak to take in the beak. Two bites and a swallow later, he smiled at Sylvana and said "Mmm, delicious. And the grub wasn't bad, either."

"Oh, stop!" Sylvana squeed, playfully nudging him. "Okay, my turn."

As Digger made to feed Sylvana a grub, his best friend, the great gray owl Twilight, grimaced a short distance away.

"And I thought Digger's former eating habits were stomach turning." He groaned.

"Be nice, Twilight." The elf owl Gylfie admonished him. "I think it's sweet."

"I still can't believe Digger actually got himself a girlfriend." The barn owl Soren mused. "I leave the tree for a few hours, and came back to this..."

"Come back to what?" Asked the spotted owl Otulissa as she wrapped her wings around Soren.

"Digger has a girlfriend now." Soren told her. "Sylvana, one of the new trainees."

"Good for him." Otulissa smiled, snuggling closer to Soren. "Now he knows how we feel."

"Oh, Glaux spare me..." Twilight moaned.

"Maybe you should get a girlfriend, Twilight." Gylfie teased.

"Oh, I don't think so." Twilight shook his head. "A true warrior has no time for romantic endeavours, even one as great and magnificent as I!"

"You left out 'modest'." Gylfie deadpanned.

Meanwhile, Soren and Otulissa walked over to Digger and Sylvana's table.

"Hello, Soren, Otulissa." Digger greeted them. "Sylvana, these are my friends, Soren and Otulissa."

"A pleasure to meet you." Sylvana smiled. "Digger's told me so much about you. About all his friends, in fact."

"All good, I trust?" Soren asked.

"Of course." Digger grinned, before pulling Soren to one side. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask: Where were you yesterday?"

"I was out flying." Soren told him. "And I ran into Kludd."

"Oh, I see." Digger grimaced. "Hope he wasn't too much trouble for you."

"I'd rather not talk about it, to be honest." Soren sighed. "It was a long, hard day."

"Say no more." Digger smiled. "Now, how about some lunch?"

"Yeah, why not?" Soren shrugged, joining the others at the table.

Selvana ingratiated herself well with the group, her honest, friendly demeanour proving quite likeable. Even Otulissa, who judged prospective new friends by high standards, was quickly won over.

As they were fnishing their food, the owls heard the distinctive sounds of the tree's large bell, which was ringing in response to the arrival of the Search-And-Rescue Chaw group. One of them was carrying an injured owl into the medical hollow for treatment. From what Soren could tell, the owl had a broken wing.

"Let's check this out." Soren suggested.

At the medical hollow, the patient was being attended to by an elf owl nurse named Holly. Soren and the others leaned against the edge of the hollow, listening in.

"That's a pretty nasty break." Holly noted. "How did you get it, mister..."

"Wortmore." The patient said. "I was ambushed by a dingo. Barely got away alive."

"You poor thing." Holly tutted, wrapping a leave and down-based bandage around a splint. "There. You should be up and flying again in a few days."

"Thank you so much." Wortmore smiled.

"Just doing my job." Holly smiled back.

Soren and his friends took this as a cue to enter, and greeted the patient.

"Hello." Soren waved as they entered. "We saw you coming in. Just thought we'd check and see how you made out."

"How thoughtful of you." Wortmore grinned. "I'm doing just fine, thanks to you Guardians."

"It's what we do." Gylfie shrugged.

"So I hear." Wortmore chuckled.

"Alright, that's enough." Holly moved forward. "Visiting hours are over. Go, go, go!"

In spite of her size, Holly could be an intimidating prescense when she wanted to be. She effectively shooed out the whole group.

"The nerve of that nurse." Twilight grumbled. "Thinking she can just throw us out like that."

"I didn't see you putting up much resistance." Gylfie smirked.

"Wortmore seems nice enough." Soren admitted. "Who knows? Maybe he'll decide to stay."

"We could always use more trainees." Otulissa nodded. "But I suppose we'll just have to wait and see..."

Meanwhile, back in the medical hollow, unseen by anyone, Wortmore's eyes glowed a burning red.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole and all associated characters are the property of Kathryn Lansky, Warner Bros and Village Roadshow Pictures.)_


	2. Downtime and Deception

**The Siege of Ga'Hoole**

**Chapter Two: Downtime And Deception**

Wortmore spent the following weeks waiting for his broken wing to mend. During this time, he took in his surroundings, asking polite questions about Ga'Hoole.

"Amazing." He gaped at the forge. "You Guardians are an interesting bunch."

"We're always looking for new recruits." Said Gylfie, whom had acted as "tour guide" for Wortmore that day. "Maybe you should stay and become a trainee."

"Thank you, but I'll have to decline." Wortmore shook his head. "I have... family waiting for me back home."

"Fair enough." Gylfie smiled. "Now why don't you go off to dinner? A good meal will help your wing heal faster."

"Good advice." Wortmore winked, before hopping down the branches of the tree to reach the dining level.

As Gylfie made to follow, she bumped into a fellow elf owl, a male who was around her age.

"Oh!" Gasped the panicked male. "My apologies, madame Guardian!"

"That's alright, accidents happen." Gylfie waved it off. "And please, call me Gylfie."

"Yes, miss Gylfie." Said the elf owl.

"You're one of the new trainees, aren't you?" Gylfie asked.

"Yes, ma'am." The elf owl stood to attention.

"Do you have a name, or should I just call you 'Trainee'?" Gylfie smiled.

"I-Ivar, ma'am." He admitted.

"I-Ivar, eh?" Gylfie tilted her quizically. "Nice name."

"I, um..." Ivar stuttered.

"Only joking." Gylfie chuckled. "Seriously though, I've seen you around. Dewlap tells me you're doing quite well, for a new recruit."

"Oh, really?" Ivar said, smiling. As Gylfie smiled back, he looked down meekly.

"Is something the matter, Ivar?" Gylfie asked. "You seem quite... nervous."

"Oh, it's nothing, really." Ivar shrugged. "I just... admire you greatly, miss."

"Admire me?" Gylfie repeated.

"Yes." Ivar nodded. "I've heard the others talking about your actions. How you earned your place in the Guardians by helping to save them. How you fought the Pure Ones... It's very impressive."

"I suppose it is, isn't it?" Gylfie grinned pridefully. "You know, if you keep up your training, you too could be just as good someday."

"I hope so." Ivar smiled.

"Well, I've got to get to dinner." Gylfie told him. "Would you care to join me?"

"Oh, I've, uh, already eaten." Ivar admitted. "Thank you for the offer though, miss Gylfie."

"Gylfie." Gylfie sighed. "Just Gylfie, okay?"

"Okay... Gylfie." Ivar nodded. "I hope we cross paths again soon."

As Gylfie flew over to the dining arena, she found herself thinking _'So do I.'_

Meanwhile, Soren and Otulissa, having just left the dining area, bumped into Soren's little sister, Eglantine, and the nursemaid snake, Mrs. Plithiver (Mrs. P for short).

"Hi, Soren." Eglantine smiled. "Hi, Ochy?"

"Hello, little one." Otulissa chuckled, lifting the owlet up in her wings. "Hmm, you look different."

"Eglantine, you've shed your down, haven't you?" Soren asked.

Down, the fluffy covering young owlets had, had indeed vanished from Eglantine's body, replaced by new feathers. They were short, still growing, but strong.

"Isn't it wonderful, Soren?" Mrs. P smiled. "Our little Eglantine's growing up. Why, she'll probably start branching soon!"

"Well, you know who to ask for tips, eh, Eglantine?" Soren winked at his sister.

"Yeah!" Eglantine cheered, leaping into Soren's wings. "I wanna be just like you when I'm grown up, Soren: A big, strong Guardian."

"Now that's a worthy goal." Otulissa smiled. "Being like your big brother."

"One of them, anyway." Eglantine sighed.

Soren sighed also. Eglantine preferred not to speak of their older sibling, Kludd, who had become Metalbeak, leader of the Pure Ones. Even before that, he had kidnapped Eglantine in an attempt to sway her to the Pure Ones' side. When that didn't work, he had "moonblinked" her, reducing the owlet to a comatose state that Soren had miraculously managed to bring her out of. Soon afterwards, Soren had made Eglantine promise not to tell their parents of Kludd's misdeeds, fearing it would break their hearts.

"Come on dear." Mrs P said awkwardly. "Let's get you to the nest,"

Night, Soren and Ochy." Eglantine waved.

"Poor girl." Otulissa mused. "To have one brother be so good, and another be so evil..."

"I know." Soren agreed. "But she's strong. Always has been."

"She takes after you, in that respect." Otulissa whispered, wrapping her wings around Soren.

"True." Soren smiled, as they went in for a kiss.

A week after that day, Wortmore's wing was fully healed.

"Thanks again." Wortmore told Holly, as she removed the splint.

"Not a problem." Holly smiled. "Just try and keep that wing in one piece, okay?"

"It was nice meeting you, Wortmore." Soren smiled, he and his friends having come to see him off.

"The same to you, my friend." Wortmore smiled back. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my family is waiting for me."

With that, Wortmore spread his wings and flew up into the sky, and into the clouds, disappearing into the white fluff. When he was sure no-one could see him, he dived back down, swerving to the rear of the tree. Landing he pulled out a basket full of the Guardians' leaf lanterns, which they used during night time lessons. Using a piece of tinder as a match, he lit each one, then took off once more. Every time he passed a tree, ridge or peak, he planted a lantern there as a beacon. When he entered the mists, he dropped the rest in a deliberate trail.

As he exited the mists, he flew to a nearby mountain, where his fellow Pure Ones were waiting for him. After landing, he bowed before his leaders, Metalbeak and Nyra.

"My lord and lady." He whispered. "I have done it."

"Excellent." Metalbeak hissed. "Well done, soldier."

At Nyra's behest, a fellow Pure One placed an iron helmet on Wortmore's head. The helmet obscured all but his glowing red eyes.

"Now, Pure Ones, we follow the trail left by our brave insider." Metalbeak declared. "To our greatest victory!"

The Pure Ones flew through the mists, following the light of the lanterns. They were joined by a swarm of bats, who, aside from acting as talon fodder, also carried the Pure Ones weapons; Stones and tinder sticks, prepared especially for the next part of their plan. Finally, the Ga'Hoole tree was in their sights.

"At last." Nyra said with relish.

"This is it, my soldiers." Kludd chuckled darkly. "The Guardians will have nowhere to run from us, nowhere to hide. Let the siege begin!"

**To Be Continued...**

_(Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole and all associated characters are the property of Kathryn Lansky, Warner Bros and Village Roadshow Pictures.)_


	3. Siege Mentality

**The Siege of Ga'Hoole**

**Chapter Three: Siege Mentality**

The Pure Ones made their first strike a powerful one. Some carried stones into the sky, then dropped them over Ga'Hoole, the impact snapping branches and shattering bark. Others used lit tinder sticks to spark small fires around the tree's foliage.

"Guardians, we are under attack!" King Boron called out. "To arms!"

As the Guardians scrambled to the armory, the other occupants of Ga'Hoole filled buckets with water to extinguish the flames.

Although the mists had hidden the tree well these many years, the Guardians had always feared their location might one day by discovered by their enemies, and had planned accordingly. The civillians and Guardians-in-training were herded into the lower levels for their own safety, protected by a contingent of Guardians. Several of the Guardians took flight, seeking to intercept their foes before they could strike again. Others stood their ground on the branches, waiting for the enemy to come to them.

Amongst the Guardians waiting in the branches was Twilight. He had offered to take part in the air assault, but was told his lute-swinging skills would be put to better use on the lower side of the battle.

Suffice to say, he wasn't taking it very well.

"I belong on the front lines." He muttered. "Attacking the enemy head-on, not waiting for them to come to me!"

"Must you complain so much?" Asked a haughty voice from beside him.

The voice belonged to Strix Struma, one of the senior Guardians.

"I was not complaining, madam." Twilight protested. "I was merely pointing out that my impressive talents would be better suited elsewhere."

"You may be a warior, Twilight..." Strix started.

"Poet warrior, if you please." Twilight interrupted.

"But you are no strategist." Strix finished. "The Pure Ones attacking from above are merely the first wave. The true attack will come at us from this level."

"I, erm... knew that." Twilight mumbled.

"Of course you didn't." Strix sneered. "It doesn't matter how much prior experience you've had as a 'poet warrior'. You're still a novice in the ways of being a Guardian. You would do well to follow my lead."

"What?" Twilight choked. "_Your_ lead?"

"Or do you have a problem taking orders from a female?" Strix asked.

"Of course not." Twilight replied. "But, and I say this with all due respect, it is the males of our respective species that possess the greater strength, and therefore, greater aptitude for command. It's simply nature."

The usually cool-headed spotted owl grew angry.

"Why, you chauvinistic-" She spat.

Before she could continue, the Guardian's chief blacksmith, Bubo, called out "Enemy coming in on the right flank!"

True to his word, a group of Pure Ones were flying up to meet the Guardians.

"To battle!" Strix declared.

"I'll show them what a real warrior is made of!" Twilight declared, nudging Strix aside.

"Don't break ranks, you fool!" Strix roared.

Twilight swooped down to meet the Pure Ones, swinging his lute like a club. He managed to knock several out of the sky with one swing.

"Ha-ha!" The great gray owl blared, relishing the thrill of battle. "Come on!"

So enjoying himself was Twilight, that he didn't spot a Pure One coming at him from behind. The enemy grabbed his lute talon, holding it down, while another grabbed Twilight by the wings. Another swooped up to strike the finishing blow.

Suddenly, a slashing sound was heard, and the Pure One holding Twilight's talon dropped to the ground. Another slash, and the one holding his wings went the same way. The remaining Pure One tried to turn and retreat, but wasn't fast to avoid Twilight's swing, and quickly joined his fellows.

Turning, Twilight beheld the sight of Strix Struma, her talon-mounted blades stained with the enemy's blood.

"What was that you were saying before?" Strix asked in a mocking tone. "About males possessing the greater strength?"

Twilight scowled.

"Now, get back in formation." Strix ordered. "Stick by me, and you might just learn how a real warrior does it."

Choking back a rebuttal, Twilight grudgingly followed Strix, as the next wave of Pure Ones attacked. As the fight wore on, Twilight stole angry glances at the spotted owl whenever he could. But the more he saw of her combat skills, the less angry he became, and the more impressed. The senior Guardian thought swiftly and effortlessly, striking down her opponants with ease. Twilight had never seen Strix in battle before (At least, not close-up), and was amazed at what a seasoned warrior she was, using strategic maneouvres to outwit and outfight the Pure Ones.

Suddenly, a Pure One struck Strix from behind, bringing her down and pinning her to the ground. As the Pure One made to strike the death blow, Twilight moved in, striking his enemy hard enough to knock off his helmet, which was soon joined on the tree bark by it's owner.

"I believe that makes us even, madam." Twilight smirked, offered Strix his free talon.

"It would appear so." Strix smiled, as Twilight helped her up. "Perhaps I misjudged you, Twilight. Perhaps there is a real warrior in you after all."

"Well, I certainly misjudged you." Twilight admitted. "Your strength is amazing, compared to both male and female owls. Such power is matched only by your beau- I mean, keen strategic mind."

"Thank you." Strix smirked. "By the way, you can let go of my talon now."

Realising his talon was still gripping hers, Twilight quickly let go.

"My apologies." He blushed.

"No matter." Strix smiled. "Now, we must return to battle."

"Gladly." Twilight nodded. "Lead on, warrior maiden!"

The two owls resumed their fight against the Pure Ones, for the battle was only just beginning...

**To Be Continued...**

_(Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole and all associated characters are the property of Kathryn Lansky, Warner Bros and Village Roadshow Pictures.)_


	4. The Power of Love

**The Siege of Ga'Hoole**

**Chapter Four: The Power of Love**

The siege wore on. The Pure Ones' numbers were great, and the Guardians ranks were stretched thinly. Nonetheless, the Guardians fought bravely. Digger was part of the squad protecting the east side of the tree. The burrowing owl was proving himself surprisingly affective against the Pure Ones, ripping up pieces of tree bark in his talons and flinging them at the Pure Ones, distracting them enough for his fellow Guardians to strike.

"That's the way to do it!" Digger cheered his fellow Guardians on.

As more Pure Ones came, the squad found themselves splitting up to take each one on. Despite the size difference between himself and his tyto-centric foes, Digger put up quite a fight, using his diminuitive stature to duck their strikes, and hit back low. However, these tactics weren't perfect, and one of his foes fought his way around them, pinning Digger to the floor with his armored talon.

"Say goodbye, you dirt-loving piece of filth." The Pure One snarled.

Suddenly, the helmeted owl was shoved from behind, falling head-first into a wall. Digger clambered to his feet, amazed at the identity of his saviour - Sylvana.

"What are you doing here?" Digger spluttered.

"Oh, that's nice." Sylvana smiled. "And here I was, expecting a 'thank you', or at least a 'nice to see you'."

"This isn't a joke!" Digger said angrily. "Sylvana, you shouldn't be here! You don't have enough training to fight the Pure Ones!"

"I know, I know." Sylvana sighed.

"Then why did you come up here?" Digger asked.

"It's just... I wanted to make sure you were okay." Sylvana admitted. "We've only just found each other, and I'd hate to lose you in all this. We haven't even had our first kiss yet, you know."

Digger found himself smiling in spite of himself.

"That might just change, soon enough..." He purred, gazing into his love's beautiful eyes.

"How touching." A voice sneered.

The Pure One Sylvana knocked out had revived. With one sweep of his wing, he sent Sylvana flying headfirst into opposite wall, where she hit hard, and sprawled on to the floor, unconscious.

"SYLVANA!" Digger cried.

"That makes us even." The Pure One sneered. "Now, as for you-"

"ARRRGH!" Digger roared, charging at the Pure One like an owl possessed. Surprised by this sudden bout of ferocity, the Pure One was completely defenceless. He struck his hated foe again and again, pecking, biting, and scratching him for what seemed like hours. Suddenly, a wing placed itself on Digger's own, stopping the onslaught.

"I think you got him, lad." Said Dewlap, one of the senior Guardians.

Breathing hard, Digger looked down at his mangled, lifeless foe.

"I just..." Digger gasped. "He..."

"I know." Dewlap nodded. "Take the girl to Holly. We'll hold the fort until your return."

Rushing over to Sylvana, Digger gently lifted her up in his wings, then quickly but carefully took her down to the tree's lower levels, where Holly had established a medical unit for the wounded.

While Holly examined Sylvana, Digger found himself consumed by worry. He couldn't stand the thought of losing Sylvana.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Lucky." Holly replied. "It was just a minor bump. Other then a slight concussion, there shouldn't any major repercussions."

As Holly went to examine another casulaty, Digger took a seat beside his prone love.

"Sylvana, please wake up." Digger sobbed. "I don't want to lose you either..."

Sylvana groaned, beginning to stir.

"Digg... er..."She mumbled woozily.

"Sylvana, I'm so sorry." Digger sniffed.

"Don't be." Sylvana disagreed. "My fault... stupid."

"I swear, I will stay by your side for as long as I have to." Digger vowed.

"No..." Sylvana shook her head. "You need to be outside, helping the other Guardians."

"But-" Digger protested.

"No 'buts'." Sylvana stopped him. "Do your duty. Just remember... I love you."

"I love you too, Sylvana." Digger smiled.

Pulling herself up, Sylvana wrapped her wings around Digger, and pressed her beak to his.

"Not exactly how I pictured our first kiss, but it'll do." Sylvana smirked after they parted. "Now go get 'em!"

"I'll be back." Digger told her.

"I know you will." Sylvana smiled.

"Get well soon!" Digger called as he departed the medical wing.

"Give 'em one from me!" Sylvana called back. "That's my guy..."

Lying back down, the exhausted Sylvana fell asleep, but did so safe in the knowledge that her love would return to her.

**To Be Continued...**

**Coming Soon: Sins Of The Father**

_(Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole and all associated characters are the property of Kathryn Lansky, Warner Bros and Village Roadshow Pictures.)_


	5. No Good Deed

**The Siege of Ga'Hoole**

**Chapter Five: No Good Deed...**

Gylfie was a small owl, but her spirit was colossal. She faced off against her Pure One foes with gusto. Like Digger, she used her comparatively small size to her advantage, bobbing and weaving around her enemies' attacks, and inflicting damage on their more vulnerable areas. The weakened and distracted Pure Ones were then taken down by Gylfie's larger, more powerful comrades.

After another Pure One went down, Gylfie heard a familiar voice.

"Bravo, miss Gylfie!"

It was Ivar, perched atop a branch.

"Ivar?" Gylfie asked as she landed. "What in Glaux's name are you doing out here? You should be down below with the other trainees!"

"Pardon my directness, but I won't become a Guardian by cowering in a hollow." Ivar retorted. "I must prove myself in battle."

"But you're not trained for this!" Gylfie protested. "Not yet!"

"From what I've heard, neither were you, when you and your friends went to help the Guardians at St. Aegolious's." Ivar pointed out smugly.

"That was different!" Gylfie protested.

"How so?" Ivar asked.

"Well, you see... That's not the point!" Gylfie said hotly. "As a full-fledged Guardian, I am ordering you to return to the shelter!"

Ivar was spared the effort of replying by the arrival of another Pure One.

"Hello again, Gylfie." The owl hissed.

"How do you know my name?" Gylfie asked, confused.

"Oh, I'm hurt." The owl made a mock pose of angst. "And I thought we were friends!"

The Pure One's voice sounded oddly familiar...

"Who are you?" Gylfie asked.

The Pure One removed his helmet, revealing the face of Wortmore underneath.

"You..." Gylfie whispered.

"Long time, no see." Wortmore smirked.

"So, that's how the Pure Ones found us." Gylfie realised. "You led them to us!"

"Now, now, I can't take all the credit." Wortmore grinned. "If it weren't for you Guardians and your ridiculous notions of compassion, your sanctimonious little 'search and rescue' chaw, I never would found this place."

"It was a set-up?" Gylfie asked. "All of it?"

"Of course." Wortmore suddenly grimaced. "The worst part was having to spend all that time amongst lesser owls. Especially you. Speaking to a filthy, tiny wretch like you in such a friendly manner made me want to cut off my tongue."

"How dare you, sir!" Ivar roared. "Regardless of her species, she is still a lady, and deserves to be treated with the proper respect!"

"Don't make me laugh, you little fool." Wortmore sneered.

"I shall do more that!" Ivar suddenly leapt up at Wortmore, clawing and pecking at the Pure One.

"Ivar, no!" Gylfie yelled.

Wortmore clenched his talon around Ivar's body, and threw him hard at the tree. As Ivar's body fell onto a lower branch, a sickening snap was heard.

"AARGH!" Ivar cried out in agony.

"One down, one to go." Wortmore said breezily, before turning to Gylfie. "Your turn."

Enraged by Ivar's injury, Gylfie suddenly charged forward, ramming her helmeted head into Wortmore's stomach. As he doubled over in pain, Gylfie leapt onto his back, digging her battle talons into his flesh.

"Rargh!" Wortmore growled.

Wortmore reached over with his wings, but was unable to touch the elf owl.

"I'm a 'tiny wretch', remember?" Gylfie taunted him. "You can't reach me."

To emphasise her point, Gylfie pecked at the gap between Wortmore's head and back.

Roaring with pain, Wortmore took off, hoping to dislodge his passenger in the air. This was exactly what Gylfie had been waiting for. Pushing her talons in deeper, she twisted to the left, forcing Wortmore to fly that way. For a few haphazard moments, the Pure One and his passenger swerved and spun through the air, until Wortmore was forced down onto a particulary tough branch. His landing was punctuated with an all-too-familar snap.

"Rargh!" Wortmore screamed.

"Oh, dear." Gylfie mocked him. "Your wing's broken again. You really should be more careful."

"Kill you..." Wortmore spat, reaching up with his good wing.

"Not today." Gylfie declared.

As Wortmore tried fruitlessly to get at Gylfie, she manipulated him around the branch. In an instant, Wortmore lost his footing, and Gylfie leapt off him. The Pure One fell screaming to the ground.

Gylfie looked upon the broken body of her foe. She had never taken the life of another owl before, and she wasn't sure that she liked the feeling. Putting her dismay aside for the moment, she went to check on Ivar.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she helped him up.

"Aside from the wing, I believe so." Ivar groaned.

"Ivar, why did you do that?" Gylfie asked. "You could have been killed!"

"I was defending your honor." Ivar stated. "Though I admit, I overcompensated a tad... But where I come from, no-one thinks much of we elf owls, and I'm sorry to say, it left me with a deep need to prove myself."

"You didn't have to." Gylfie told him.

"Perhaps." Ivar nodded. "But as far as I'm concerned, there's no folly in defending the honor of a beautiful lady."

"Beautiful?" Gylfie smiled. "Me?"

"Yes, you are." Ivar admitted. "I... find you quite attractive, miss Gylfie. In truth, that was the real reason I came out here: To gain your approval. I hope this does not seem too foolish to you."

"Tell you what, I think I'll wait to see if we get out of this alive before I tell you." Gylfie smiled teasingly. "That okay with you?"

"Indeed it is." Ivar smiled back. "I look forward to your answer."

"Good." Gylfie nodded. "Now, let's get you to Holly."

The two elf owls quickly made their way into the tree's hollows, their little altercation having had an interesting effect on them.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole and all associated characters are the property of Kathryn Lansky, Warner Bros and Village Roadshow Pictures.)_


	6. The Final Battle

**The Siege of Ga'Hoole**

**Chapter Six: The Final Battle**

Kludd and Nyra watched with savage glee as the battle between their Pure Ones and the Guardians raged on. Their observation was interrupted by a Pure One bringing word from the front.

"My king." The Pure One bowed.

"How goes the battle?" Kludd asked.

"...Not well, sir." The Pure One admitted. "We are beginning to lose ground. At this rate, we may not last beyond another hour."

Nyra hissed in contempt.

"Your orders, my king?" She asked.

"Retreat is not an option." Kludd declared. "Not when we're so close to victory. We may never have another chance like this." Kludd mulled his options over. "We will use the battle as cover, force our way into Ga'Hoole. We will take all the owlets and trainee Guardians hostage, and use them to force those sanctimonious fools to surrender."

"Excellent strategy, my king." Nyra nodded.

And, with a few Pure Ones in tow, Kludd and Nyra flew through the battle, the conflict distracting most of the Guardians enough to not notice them. Most, but not all. Soren recognised his brother's distinctive helmet instantly.

"What's wrong?" Otulissa asked, noting his distraction from battle.

"Kludd." Soren pointed out "He and Nyra are up to something."

Ezylryb struck down another Pure One.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" The old screech owl asked. "To defeat an army, you must defeat it's leader."

With that in mind, Soren, Otulissa and Ezylryb broke off from the battle to follow the Pure Ones' leaders.

Kludd and his followers flew around the tree, seeking a way in that was less strongly guarded then the others. Due to the intensity of the battle, this was not hard; One hollow had only a single guard left to defend it. Kludd personally struck down the guard, and led his followers into Ga'Hoole. They moved down into the lower levels, knowing that the Guardians would have hidden the non-combatants as deely as they could. Once they reached the absolute bottom chambers, they entered the first hollow they found.

Inside, Kludd found a pleasant surprise: Mrs. P., Eglantine, and his parents were among the cowering owls.

"Well, well." Kludd smirked. "What a lovely bit of happenstance."

Kludd approached them slowly.

"It's been a while, Eg." He glared at his sister. "I see you've finally shed your down. You're getting to be such a big girl..."

"You stay away from her!" Noctus roared, putting his wing in front of Eglantine.

"Leave us alone, you monster!" Marella added.

"Is that all you have to say to me, after we haven't seen other in so long?" Kludd asked theatrically.

"You know us?" Noctus asked, confused.

"Of course." Kludd smiled.

Kludd removed his helmet. Even with the burn scars, Noctus and Marella recognised their son's face.

"Kludd?!" Noctus gasped.

"No..." Marella trembled.

"Yes, mother." Kludd nodded. "Your son is a king. Aren't you proud of me?"

"I... Kludd... You're..." Noctus mumbled. "Why are you doing this?"

"To ensure the tytos have their rightful place as rulers of the owl kingdoms, of course." Kludd said matter-of-factly.

"But what you're doing..." Noctus pressed on. "It's unconscionable... evil!"

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you don't understand." Kludd sighed. "Like Soren, you always put a little too much stock into your stories about the Guardians. The real world's a little different, da."

At that moment, Soren and the others entered the hollow.

"Kludd." Soren remarked.

"Ah, a family reunion." Kludd smirked. "How quaint."

"Soren." Marella whispered. "You told us Kludd was gone. You lied to us."

"I... thought it was for the best." Soren admitted. "I didn't want you to carry that kind of burden."

"That wasn't your decision to make!" Noctus roared.

"Don't be mad, da." Eglantine protested. "Soren was just-"

"You knew too, Eg?" Marella asked. "You've both been hiding this from us? What else haven't you told us?"

"Kludd... moonblinked me." Eglantine admitted.

"He... what?!" Noctus gasped. "Kludd, how could you? Your own sister?"

"I was doing her a favor." Kludd said offhandedly. "She wouldn't turn to the ways of the Pure Ones, so I arranged for her to be taken off our talons."

"Kludd, I thought we raised you better then this." Marella despaired.

"Did you?" Kludd retorted. "The way I remember it, my upbringing involved father admonishing me for not believing in his little stories about gizzards and Guardians, and giving Soren all his approval."

"No, Kludd." Noctus protested. "We loved you both equally."

"It didn't seem that way to me." Kludd sneered. "Even though I was your first son, you always valued Soren more, never saying a word against him, always lauding his achievements over mine."

"You can't really think that, son." Marella said.

"I don't _think_." Kludd spat. "I _know_."

"Kludd, it's not too late." Soren pleaded. "You can stop all this. Give up these insane plans."

"And then?" Kludd asked. "Do I simply sink back into mediocraty, or become one of your little Guardians-in-training? I think not. I have chosen my path, and nothing and no-one will make me stray from it."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Kludd." Soren sighed. "Now I have no choice but to stop you."

"You can try." Kludd sneered, donning his helmet.

"Otulissa, Ezylryb, deal with the others." Soren declared. "Leave my brother to me."

"Good luck, lad." Ezylryb smiled.

"Be careful." Otulissa suggested.

With that, Ezylryb and Otulissa charged Nyra and her Pure One minions, leaving Soren free to battle Kludd evenly. The two flew out of the hollow and up into battle, their family following, unable to tear themselves away from the grim sight of brother against brother.

Kludd, spurred by his refusal to surrender, was attacking with a ferocity he had never shown before; Soren was only just managing to defend himself.

Meanwhile, Otulissa and Ezylryb had their talons full. The Pure One underling had been dispatched easily enough, but Nyra was proving to be just as determined as Kludd. Between Ezylryb's age and Otulissa's inexperience, they were having a hard time stopping her.

Back in the air, Soren and Kludd sliced with their battle talons, producing sparks with each clash of metal.

"You're so weak, Soren." Kludd snarled. "You've always been weak, with all your thoughts of honor and mercy."

"You're wrong, Kludd." Soren spat back. "What you call weakness is what will help me win."

"I'm afraid you're the one who's wrong, little brother." Kludd sneered. "This is my day of destiny. My army will destroy the Guardians once and for all, and make Ga'hoole into our new capital, from which we shall conquer all the owl kingdoms!"

"Not if I can help it!" Soren roared, charging Kludd.

Down in the tree's branches, Ezylryb and Otulissa brought down Nyra with a two pronged attack, Otulissa pinning her to the bark.

"You're done." Otulissa taunted her.

"We shall see." Nyra struggled.

Up above, a mistimed attack left Soren wide open, and Kludd took advantage of the opening by ramming into Soren, the two crashing into a branch.

"It's over, Soren." Kludd gloated, standing over his prone brother. "Do you know what's going to happen after I kill you? I'm going to kill your friends, one by one. Then I'm going to kill that old fool Ezylryb. Of course, I'll be saving your little girlfriend for last. I'm looking forward to finding out if her blood is as spotty as her feathers..."

Overcome with a fury like never before, Soren leapt up and attacked with revitalised force.

"RARRGH!" He roared, slashing at Kludd again and again.

Kludd dodged as best he could, until one of Soren's battle talons pierced his stomach.

"Glg..." Kludd gargled.

"Glaux damn you, Kludd." Soren groaned, in as much mental agony as Kludd was physically. "It didn't have to be this way. Glaux damn you for making me do this..."

Soren pulled his talon out of Kludd's body, leaving the Pure One's king to tip over the branch, and plummet to the ground below.

Watching her king falling to his death gave Nyra new strength. She escaped Otulissa's pin and took to the sky.

"Pure Ones, retreat!" She called.

A small amount of surviving Pure Ones followed Nyra.

Soren's family flew up to him, finding him gazing at his bloodied battle claw.

"Soren?" Marella asked.

"I'm sorry." Soren whispered. "I didn't want to do it..."

"You did what you had to, son." Noctus consoled him. "You did what was right."

"It doesn't feel so right to me..." Soren sighed. "Kludd's dead, because of me."

"Kludd... was already dead." Marella declared. "The Kludd we knew, at least."

"I know." Soren whispered. "Goodbye, Kludd."

Eglantine hugged Soren. The hug was soon joined by Noctus, Marella, and Mrs. P. Otulissa made to join them, but Ezylryb stopped her.

"Best leave them alone, for now." He declared.

Otulissa nodded silently.

The Guardians had prevailed, but not without cost. Several of their number had been lost in combat, and Ga'Hoole had been greatly damaged. Rebuilding would take time, but for the moment, good had triumphed over evil.

**To Be Concluded...**

_(Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole and all associated characters are the property of Kathryn Lansky, Warner Bros and Village Roadshow Pictures.)_


	7. Epilogue

**The Siege of Ga'Hoole**

**Chapter Seven: Epilogue**

In the days that followed the siege, the Guardians slowly rebuilt. Kludd's fate bore heavily on Soren's mind, but he refused to let the guilt consume him. He focused on what he still had, rather then what he had lost. Eglantine had started branching, and was well on her way to being an accomplished flyer. Otulissa was a pillar of strength, offering Soren all the support she could.

Digger and Sylvana had come through their little scare with their relationship all the stronger; They were more inseperable then ever. They were currently down in the dining level, feeding each other beak to beak.

"I believe I shall never get used to that." Twilight groaned.

Gylfie arrived with Ivar in tow. Impressed by Ivar's courage, Gylfie had been giving him a lot of "private tutoring" sessions, which had brought them closer together.

"You did well today, Ivar." Gylfie noted.

"Not surprising, considering I have such a good teacher." Ivar smiled. "Good-looking, that is..."

"Oh, stop." Gylfie blushed, giving Ivar a playful shove.

"Oh, please." Twilight rolled his eyes. "Will I ever be able to keep my lunch?"

"You're one to talk, Twilight." Soren, smirked. "Don't think we haven't noticed how you've been spending so much time with Strix Struma."

"W-we discuss battle strategies, and... combat techniques, that's all!" Twilight stuttered.

"_Suuuuuuure_ you do." Digger rolled his eyes.

"Just admit it, Twilight." Sylvana smirked. "You're in love."

"Preposterous!" Twilight blustered.

"What's preposterous?" Strix Struma asked as she landed by Twilight.

"Oh, nothing!" Twilight gasped.

"Mind if I join you?" Strix Struma sidled up to Twilight.

"N-not at all." Twilight quivered.

The others rocked with silent laughter.

After dinner, Soren bumped into Otulissa, who had been mysteriously absent for most of the day.

"Soren, can I talk to you... in private?" She asked nervously.

"Of course." Soren said, a touch mystified.

Finding a quiet corner, Otulissa continued.

"I've just been to see Holly." Otulissa declared.

"You're not ill, are you?" Soren asked, his voice full of concern.

"Not exactly." Otulissa smiled. She leaned forward. "Holly said... I'm carrying eggs."

"Y-you mean..." Soren whispered.

"Yes." Otulissa grinned. "You're going to be a father!"

"That's... that's wonderful!" Soren whooped, embracing Otulissa. "Oh, just wait until we tell everyone!"

The soon-to-be new parents left their private spot, ready to break the news to their friends and family.

Meanwhile, many miles away, the remaining Pure Ones had made refuge in a small cavern.

"The Guardians think they've won." Nyra seethed. "They think it's all over. They are wrong."

Nyra entered a large cranny. Within lay a nest, containing a single, recently laid egg.

"You will be avenged, my love." Nyra smirked as she climbed into the nest and sat atop the egg. "And your miserable brother will suffer for taking you away from me, as will _all_ the Guardians. _We_ will see to that."

**The End... For Now.**

**Coming Soon: Sins Of The Father**

_(Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole and all associated characters are the property of Kathryn Lansky, Warner Bros and Village Roadshow Pictures.)_


End file.
